Sagefern
Sagefern is a silver and black tabby she-cat with pale blue-green eyes. Appearances and Mentions Shadows of Blood Allegiances Sagepaw is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, and Allegiance Update 4 as medicine cat apprentice of RiverClan, being mentored by Otterpelt. Sagefern is listed under Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Final Allegiances as medicine cat of RiverClan. - Chapter 7 When Frostedstar speaks for RiverClan, he says that Otterpelt expects that she will have an apprentice soon, as one of their kits has taken an interest in the ways of a medicine cat. Hawkfeather asks Otterpelt if it's Sagekit, noting that she spoke highly of her at the last moonstone meeting. Otterpelt purrs yes, adding that Sagekit won't stay away from her den, and she can't keep her away any longer. - Chapter 14 Bloodpaw asks why Dewstorm and Starfaith were alone, thinking the other medicine cats would be with them. Spicewhisker tells him that Dewstorm and Starfaith stayed behind to talk alone for a moment. Starfaith told Silverberry she'd catch up, and the rest of them left. - Chapter 20 Deserve tasks Bloodfur with killing the medicine cats to weaken the clans. - Chapter 21 Bloodfur is determined to get vengeance on his clanmates, but decides he'll take care of the medicine cats first. He plans an attack on the medicine cats tomorrow with some of Deserve's soldiers during their moonstone meeting. - Chapter 22 Bloodfur, Mottledface, and the soldiers go to the moonstone cave and attempt to kill the medicine cats in their sleep, but they all awaken. Sagepaw crouches over Otterpelt's body, shrieking at her to get up and wailing in grief. During the fight, Sagepaw, Ryeheart, and Spicewhisker struggle to fight off the soldiers blocking the tunnel. Dewstorm, Creamheart, and Sagepaw escape the cave while Ryeheart and Spicewhisker hold off the soldiers guarding the entrance. - Chapter 23 The clans hold an emergency gathering to discuss the attack on the medicine cats two nights ago. Sagefern is sitting near Dewstorm and Creamheart, her eyes clouded with grief. It's noted that after Otterpelt died, Frostedstar gave Sagefern her full name and made her sole medicine cat of RiverClan. When Depthstar questions the medicine cats about their attackers, Sagefern anxiously tells him one cat kept yowling "Death to the clans!", referring to Bonfire. At the end of the gathering, Frostedstar looks down at Sagefern and thanks StarClan that Otterpelt had an apprentice. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Sagepaw is listed under Allegiances as medicine cat apprentice of RiverClan, being mentored by Otterpelt. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Sagepaw is listed under Allegiances as medicine cat apprentice of RiverClan, being mentored by Otterpelt. Quotes "Otterpelt! Get up!" -Sagepaw when Otterpelt is killed in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 22 - "One of them kept yowling, 'Death to the clans'." -Sagefern about her attackers in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 23 Gallery Image14.jpg|Sagefern design 20180625 223148.jpg|Ancient art of Sagefern Category:Riverclan cats Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Characters Category:RiverClan cats Category:She-cats Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters